One Fate
One Fate is the title of a series of four one-shots that preceded the Third Age fanfic written between February 27 and April 23, 2014. The collection of these four stories will later develop into the earliest portions of the Third Age storyline. It was written by Gourd Roger, who was named by that time as xxRaderzxx. Plot Set in the Tarasov Universe 50 years after the current storyline, the seas become more dangerous not only from the creatures that live underwater, but also the power of the World Government and the newly established World Army, which includes the Marines and the Ground Forces. A young man named Jonathan Arleigh enters the sea in order to find a great treasure hidden by his deceased father and enters a journey of a lifetime. One Fate: Part 1 Jonathan Arleigh, an 11-year old kid, was enjoying lunch with his father. After eating, Jonathan's father told him about the life of Monkey D. Luffy, the previous Pirate King. After telling the story, His father came back to duty as a general of the Tendokyo's Royal Army, where in after a few days, an invasion of a terrorist group led to his demise the next day. After the incident, he escaped to Redrum Island where he met Johannah O' Malley, a 6-year old kid. One Fate: Part 2 Jonathan was accepted by her parents to live in their house. Sometime later, the two met Palinsky, a pirate who will soon become a Yonko. He entrusted them a box (it contains letters from Jonathan's father and necklaces), and told them not to open it until the right time comes. Ten years later, Jonathan and Johannah the young adults opened the box and saw its content. They met their first challenge and fought Albuquerque and after defeating him, they asked the city's mayor Cinco if they have a ship for them. The mayor entrusted to them the Redrum Raiders' former ship, the Packet Boat and sailed away with it. One Fate: Part 3 As a new group of pirates, the two met Taisho Akagi, a former Marine. They asked him if he wants to join the group, and he said no since he knows the two are former thieves. Akagi was already wanted in the island by that time, and invited the two to go to his safehouse and slept there. The next day, Jonathan asked Akagi to set up a trap for the Marines catching him. After the trap worked to catch the Marines, Akagi foughthis superior and defeated him. Akagi finally accepted Jonathan's request and sailed away. One Fate: Part 4 The crew meets Baghlah Abbas, a butcher in the Tripoli Island's main marketplace and is the tallest man in the island. They stayed in Baghlah's house for the night, which offers the best view of the city lights. Meanwhile, Jonathan has ate a gleaming fruit and those inside the house easily noted this. Baghlah noted Jonathan he has eaten a devil fruit and will not be able to swim and rather sink like a stone. Afew days later, another pirate named Braun invaded the island and he is looking for the Pika Pika no Mi, which is the fruit Jonathan ate earlier. Jonathan arrived and said he was too late since he ate it. Notes There are a number of differences between the names of the characters: *Jonathan Arleigh was not supposed to be a carrier of the Will of D. *Johannah O. Marley was originally called Johannah O' Malley. *Jonathan's father was not named. He was only named when it was written in full detail. *The terrorist group in part 1 was named "Right Wing". Other name changes include: *World of Gourd Roger was named "Tarasov's Universe" due to a lack of ideas for a catchy name. *Palinsky was only a pirate becoming a Yonko, while in Third Age: Episode 11, he was already named one of them. *Jonathan Arleigh was already 12 years old in One Fate. In the Third Age fanfic, it was changed to 10. Category:One Fate Category:Stories